Amari'z
= Amari'z = Capital City: Old Winthrop Relative World Location: Isle of Whil, Western Othonia Current Ruler / Title: President Ulysses F. (Franklin) Montgomery Type of Government: Democracy Military Structure: standing army: infantry, mounted cavalry, experimental iron side ships Guild Associations / Headquarters: Landworkers, Tinkers Cultural Advantage: Reduced cost buy-in to Tinkers or Landworkers Guild (player's choice), 1/2 cost buy-in to Gunslinger martial school Association / Affinity: air, communication, innovation, creativity Topography The most densely inhabited areas of Amari'z are the Mezo Amar (the Great Northern Mesa) and the Mezo Sudar (the Great Southern Mesa). Between the two mesas lies a vast canyon, the Mezo-Divide, or "Mezo-Di" as locals call it. This ancient canyon divides the eastern part of the country roughly down the middle. Where it tapers out into a flat plain, the territory transitions to the Nava Opar, or "Land of Openness" in Na'vari'z. Along its length flows the Alegeheny River. Through the canyon, the river is all but unpassable, but once out of the canyon, the river splits northward and southward. From the high plains, the river flows down into the lower plains in either direction, eventually reaching both the northern and southern seas. At the place where the river splits stands Mapiyakai, the Sky Tree. From the highest point on the canyon wall, one can see the distant peaks of the Monongahala mountain range across the plains of the Nava Opar. Beyond the Nava Opar lies the Monongahala region, named for its majestic mountain range. The formidable peaks make travel treacherous, and even the railroad pass is nigh but impassable during the winter months. Mines and logging camps dot the territory, but there is only one real town in the region, which lies at the westernmost tip of the northern rail line. Within the mountain range, there is a central valley through which flows the Howahkan River. The currents are swift and deadly, lending itself to travel only by salmon and the bravest of whitewater paddlers. Only the Navari'z know the safe paths to traverse the far western ridge line that extends from the river down to the sea, for those areas are sacred ground to the tribes and house the burial caves. The northwestern coast is ice capped and dotted with small fishing villages, while the marshes dominate the southern plains and the areas near the southern mouth of the Alegeheny River. Region: Mezo Amar Governor: Lady Celina Applewood "the Governess" (recently appointed upon the death of her husband Governor Freidrick Applewood) Capital: New Winthrop Major Cities: Farthington Heights, Devonshire, Ashford, Portsmouth Notable Estates: Wide Acre Farms, Orchard Hill Estates, Fisher's Glen, The Old Jeyren Place, Mansford Estates, Frederick's Landing, Eatonville Acres, Glenfield Farms, Lakeside Estates, Stations Crossing Reputation: The people of the Mezo Amar are generally thought of as the forward thinkers of Othonia. Renowned for their superior tinkers and engineers, their inventions promise to revolutionize the world. Their cities are paved with brick, gas lights grace the walls in most houses and all public buildings, and factories have made mass production of trade goods and materials possible. With the invention of the telegraph, steam engines, and assembly lines, they have quickly risen to new heights of innovation. They are, by far, the most "civilized" people in all of Othonia, and have taken up the reigns of world leadership in bringing industrialization to the rest of the world. The invention of the steam train allowed railroads to push across Amari'z, bringing its people together like never before, and with that unity came their recognition as a dominant world power in the political scene. Dark whispers speak of sweat shops and cruel labor fueling their high-fashion world, but the powers that be deny any such rumors, pointing instead to the heightened quality of life their citizens enjoy. Region: Mezo Sudar Governor: Sir Thomas James Pultrey "the Gentleman" Capital: Magnolia Terrace Major Cities: Bridgewater, Clifton Square, Overland Ferry, Beauregard Township Notable Plantations: Martin's Vineyard, Southfield Downs, Terrace Heights, Brookfield Lanes, Fairfield Acres, Winston Estates, Hoggshead, Houndstooth Landing, Groveland Park, Farview Downs Reputation: The people of the Mezo Sudar are generally thought of as kind-hearted and laid back simple folk. They pride themselves on working the land naturally, without the help of newfangled machinery. They are generally distrusting of technology, preferring to do things the old fashioned way with a little sweat and elbow grease, as they say. On a given afternoon, you can ride through the country and see people sitting on their front porch with their afternoon tea, and almost any of them would invite you in without thinking about it. The people of the Mezo Sudar are known for their hospitality and tight-knit communities. They take care of each other and watch out for their neighbors as if they were blood kin. Debutante balls and hunting occupy their free time, and their horse and dog breeders are world renowned. Large plantations of cotton and tobacco dot the land outside the towns, and indentured servants can be seen working off their debts in the fields. They are an honorable people, but are thought, as a whole, to be very stubborn and set in their ways. Territory: Nava Opar Representative: Richard Moore Headquarters: Dry Gulch Notable Cities: Miller's Crossing, Smithfield Notable Ranches: Dunwich Farms, Moore's Lake, Circle D Ranch, Featherfall, Double D Ranch, Silverson's Island Reputation: The people of the Nava Opar are thought of as settlers and frontiersmen, braving the harshness of the plains to set forth into the west. Ranchers and settlers may lay claim to any available territory, but they must work out the land rights and trade goods with the Na'vari'z tribes who hold title to the land. The few towns that have sprung up are thought of as rough territory, boasting gambling halls and saloons galore. A recent outbreak of violence has prompted President Montgomery to establish several forts in the region to oversee any major transgressions or legal issues. The Federal Marshals patrol the area regularly, and their word is law. Frequently, members of the Brazleton Detective Agency are called upon to solve crimes in the region. Due to their no-nonsense and often harsh attitudes, Brazletons are generally regarded with a mix of fear and admiration by those who witness their forensic approach to criminal investigations. The Na'vari'z in the area are generally peaceful, and trade openly with the ranchers and settlers, as agreed by trade rights and town charters. Barn dances and rodeos are common entertainment, and Na'vari'z storytellers can be heard most every night by campfires across the land. Cattle drives and wagon trains can be seen snaking their way past towns and ranches on a daily basis, and the railroads crisscross the main thoroughfares, shuffling prospectors, tourists, and supplies to their destinations. Territory: Monongahala Representative: William "Wild Bill" Branson Headquarters: Dale's Valley Notable Logging/Mining Camps: Lucky 7 Mine, Covin's Lode, Old Thirteen, Number 9 Mine, Vixburg Logging Camp, Dale's Glen Lumber Mill Reputation: The people of the Monongahala are typically regarded as prospectors and hard-working folk. There is only the one town on the western side of the Monongahala mountain range, and it consists mostly of hotels for tourists and a supply depot to support the various mines and logging camps spread throughout the mountainous region. Most of the mines are remote, accessible only by foot or small donkey carts, but they serve as the lifeblood of the innovators back east. The logging camps and sawmills ferry raw timber and cut lumber back to the Nava Opar and farther east along the rail lines, and provide most of the construction materials for current projects. The area is rich in minerals and the forests are thick and dense, providing many opportunities for those seeking riches or just employment. Tourists flock down the rail lines to see the natural wonders of the area, and many of the local Na'vari'z serve as tour guides and rangers. Geysers, active volcanoes, and spectacular mountain vistas await those brave enough to make the trek into the wilderness. The Na'vari'z consider the land sacred, and are careful to govern how many people visit and when, and they keep a close eye on animal populations which are favorites for hunters and fishermen.